A conventional technique called energy harvesting involves generating electrical power using energy obtained corresponding to the local installation environment. Another conventional technique distributes processing among plural communications apparatuses. One related technique, for example, detects output from communications apparatuses that execute distributed processing of analysis processes, determines that a failure has occurred at a communications apparatus from which there is no output, and resumes the analysis processing by recovering the failed communications apparatus via a communications apparatus that manages the plural communications apparatuses (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-231295).
Nonetheless, with the conventional techniques above, when distributed processing is to be performed by communications apparatuses that operate using power generated from energy obtained corresponding the environment, the operation of a communications apparatus that executed the processing may be suspended consequent to the power being exhausted. In such instances, successive distribution of plural processes to the communications apparatuses is difficult.